Bittersweet Symphony
by FionnaTheHumanGirl
Summary: ONE SHOT! How do you tell an oblivious pianist that you love him?


The concert hall occupants hushed as the orchestra starts to play. The beautiful but melancholy melody filled the hearts of each occupant of the hall. However, the haunting melody had a bigger effect on one performers heart. Ava put her heart and soul into the music as her fingers danced across the frets of her beloved violin as her other used the bow gently as it skimmed against the strings delicately as if it was a lover.

To the unknowing spectators who thought that the petite violinist was just getting caught up in the music. Ava's heart was filled to the brim with sorrow. She spared a glance over to the piano as the piano solo started, softly at first before reaching a crescendo, and straight at the guy sat at the piano. He was as beautiful as his music and just as sweet as the melody his piano was playing as his fingers danced across the keys. The bittersweet thing about him is that he had no idea on how much he meant to Ava. He was oblivious to Ava's feelings and that is why Ava's heart is sorrowful.

Just thinking about her oblivious pianist hurt. Her only outlet for her feelings was her violin and she never held back. As the song quietened down for her violin solo, the audience held their breath. She felt every set of eyes fall on her as she began her solo. Her fingers skimmed across the frets slowly, like a couple dancing a waltz to her part of the song. In her mind, she imagined that couple was herself and her beloved pianist dancing on their first date. She poured all of the emotions that scene produced into her music, making the melody more passionate and melancholy. She put in all of her sorrow of knowing he'll never be hers, all of her anger at herself for jot telling him how she felt and all of her love for not only him, but also for her violin. As the tempo changed, she heard the beautiful melody of the piano start which compliments the next part of her solo.

The piano and the violin began to join together as a duo that then created the perfect couple. As the violin notes seemed to caress the piano's notes gently and affectionately, the piano notes held them protectively and lovingly. All the while, you could have heard a pin drop within the audience. It was as if the audience could sense the raw emotion being projected out by the violin and sympathised with the violinist as the emotions were never returned by the pianist.

As their duet came to a soft end, the audience was left shell-shocked at what they have just heard and witnessed. The beauty of the duet left them feeling blessed but also caused tears to pool in their eyes. As the symphony came to a close and the orchestra stood up and bowed, the audience stood up and clapped for them as a whole but especially for the violinist and the pianist.

After bowing, Ava placed her beloved violin into the case and grabbed her pieces of music before leaving the stage. She made her way through the ecstatic members of the orchestra but she couldn't feel the same excitement. How could she? She felt as if her heart was cracking from the weight on her heart. She wished that she had the courage to tell him how she felt. Even if he rejected her, it might help her move on or even remove the weight from her heart. She sighed sadly to herself as she grabbed her coat and made her way outside to wait for her ride home.

As she waited in the rain, lost in her thoughts, she realised that she had stopped getting soaked. She gasped as she looked up and straight into the eyes of her pianist. He gave her a charming smile as he held his umbrella over her head.

"You need this more that I do at the minute," he said in his melodious voice. "You've Ava, right?"

Ava felt a blush creep across her cheeks as she felt her heart skip a beat. How did he know her name? "Yes, I'm Ava. Thank you but it's your umbrella. Don't you need it?"

"No, not really. I don't mind the rain. I think it's beautiful. My name's Dean. Can i just say that you play the violin beautifully." he said with a small blush across his cheeks.

Ava felt her heart skip another beat as she noticed the blush on Dean's face. Is it possible that he feels the same way for her? She was trying not to get her hopes up but she was failing miserably. "Thank you so muck. The violin means everything to me. My mother gave me my first lesson when I was five years old."

Dean smiled at her, "You can tell that it means a lot to you. You pour your heart and soul into your music every time you play." He suddenly looked shy. "I know we've only just met properly but I find you fascinating. I want to learn everything about you. Do you fancy going to dinner sometime?"

Ava was shocked. She couldn't believe her ears! Her pianist had just asked her out on a date! She had to shake herself mentally before her mouth and brain could form a proper sentence. "Sure! I'd love to. Does friday at eight sound good?"

"Friday at 8 sounds perfect." He gently grabbed Ava's right hand, raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.


End file.
